


The Trolley Problem

by Dabethan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Idk they're hanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabethan/pseuds/Dabethan
Summary: I was gonna do a one shot and then got bored. Have some dialogue.
Relationships: Dad Egbert & Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Dad Egbert & Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider & Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Trolley Problem

ROXY: its been awhile since youve seen them yknow you should visit more often  
DIRK: They don't like me.  
ROXY: they just dont know u super well yet!! itll b better next time you see them  
DIRK: Why don't you ever take Egbert to see them.  
JOHN: I've wanted to, but I have been unfortunately busy until recently.  
ROXY: hes visiting with me soon!! you should come!  
DIRK: No.  
JOHN: He doesn't have to.  
DIRK: I don't even know why I'm in this car right now.  
DIRK: I just got out of four fucking years with this guy, and now I'm shoved into a tiny car with him.  
JOHN: It's just for a few more days. Then you may go back to your own apartment.  
ROXY: ur here because we wont be able 2 spend time together soon!!!  
DIRK: Yeah.  
DIRK: What exactly are we doing here, anyway?  
JOHN: There is a train museum.  
DIRK: What? That's it?  
DIRK: We drove all the way here for a train museum?!  
ROXY: oh shut it you love bullshit like train museums  
ROXY: you can reenact the trolley experiment and everything  
JOHN: The trolley experiment?  
DIRK: The Trolley Problem.  
ROXY: yeah like you have a trolley and the breaks r broken and you have to choose between running over a single person on one travk or or multiple people on the other cause the single person is someone you like  
JOHN: What?  
DIRK: Kill the single person, save the others.  
ROXY: nooooo see you actually engineer the train on the fly to fix the breaks!  
JOHN: Why are so many people on the trolley tracks?  
ROXY: theyre tied up there  
JOHN: By whom?  
ROXY: uhhhhh  
ROXY: good question! I guess it doesnt matter??  
JOHN: It's a very silly concept then.  
DIRK: It's a concept of ethics, not sense. The single person is someone you love, the multiple people is a random assortment of strangers. You have to weigh the morals of each one.  
JOHN: The more you explain this the less sense it makes.  
JOHN: Is this a hostage situation? Why would they place one person on one track but multiple on another? Did they know who was going to be driving said trolley? Is the trolley driver complicit in this scheme?  
JOHN: It sounds like the driver just decided to plot a murder.  
ROXY: SHUT UP WERE HERE

**Author's Note:**

> They're in Nebraska.


End file.
